


close your eyes and touch the sky

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Rogue One, my happiest fic if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: Cassian loved Bodhi, he did. But he would really prefer it if Bodhi didn’t risk their lives trying to impress him while flying.





	

Cassian both loved and feared flying with Bodhi. 

He loved it because of the expression in Bodhi’s face when they were up in the air, goggles on his face and hair tied up in several messy braid. There was always a smile on his face as he moved across the control panel. He didn’t like to sit down. Ever since he was given an RZ-1T to train and become a rebel pilot, it was hard to see him in places other than the hangar, or in space. Bodhi was truly happy when he was piloting a ship, and Cassian was happy when Bodhi was happy. He deserved it.

(“Being in love sounds incredibly troublesome.” Kaytoo told him once. “But it does look good on you.”)

On the other side, he hated flying with Bodhi because of the sinking feeling on his stomach that made him tense on his seat and hold onto his seat until his knuckles were white. Every time he was on board of Bodhi’s ship, Cassian felt as if it was going to be the last trip they would ever have. 

Bodhi had asked him to join him when he was practicing and his instructor was busy (“Bodhi, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I have other recruits to help.”) It took him a few of what he thought were near death experiences, involving flying way too low and complicated maneuvers, to realise Bodhi was trying to impress him. He would look up at Cassian with the brightest smile on his face, and Cassian, sweating cold, would smile back. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Baze asked him one day. He had asked Baze and Chirrut if they wanted to spar. It was curious how much he had learned from them, and how good opponents they were, considering their age. Cassian took the hand Baze was offering him and stood up. 

“I can’t. He looks so happy, I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Baze tells me all that stress makes you look older. That you have grey hairs already.” Chirrut commented with a grin, sitting in front of them.

“I’ve lived through worse. I’ll get used to it.”

 

He didn’t get used to it. 

It was absurd. It was true he had lived through a lot, fighting since he was basically a baby. He had scars of worse things than a few loops or splits. He trusted Bodhi, and knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. From the moment he had met Bodhi, Cassian had been impressed by him. He really didn’t have to do all of that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like flying, but he preferred not to. He had to do it to get to other planets for missions, and that okay. The flights were relatively safe, and he had been chased after once. He had never stepped into a starfighter, and hadn’t planned to, until he met Bodhi. If the ship Bodhi had was just a training one, he couldn’t begin to imagine how it would be in a real starfighter.

Cassian was sure Bodhi would be authorized to fly one soon. He was a natural, and probably one of the best pilots the Alliance had. And when that happened, he would be given his own starfighter, which only had capacity for one person. When that happened, he would be happy for more than one reason.

“What shocks me,” K-2SO said when they were discussing the subject (or rather, the others were making fun of Cassian during breakfast. Bodhi as usual, was late) ,“is the fact that Bodhi hasn’t realised it yet. You are a terrible actor.”

“I’m a spy, I can’t be a bad actor.”

“It’s different. You’re different around Bodhi.” 

“Sure.” Cassian rolled his eyes, but obviously the others thought like Kaytoo, according to the similar looks on their faces. 

“It’s really bad.” Jyn said, and Baze nodded his agreement.

“I think it’s cute.” Chirrut chimed in. 

Cassian could deny it all he wanted, but he knew it was true. It was different with Bodhi. Being with Bodhi made him feel… as if he wanted to be a better person. Not the liar, the killer, the soldier he’d always been. But he didn’t want to explain it to them, so he just changed the subject.

 

It was a month after they had gotten together when they realised they hadn’t had a single date. Of course, they both had been busy, and dating is difficult enough in the Alliance, let alone when everyone was busy with the mission to destroy the Death Star, now that they had the plans. 

“Do you want a date?” Cassian asked Bodhi, who looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Well, it’s not necessary, I just read about it and thought- I don’t know. It’s ridiculous.”

“I think,” Cassian said slowly, “that a date is a good idea.” 

The smile on Bodhi’s face took his breath away. Yes, it was really bad. “Good! Let me plan it. I have an idea.”

A couple of days later, Bodhi told Cassian to meet him at the hangar. Of course. He could guess what the date was going to be.

 

Bodhi was waiting for him on his flight suit, next to his ship. He was glowing, happiness radiating from him. Cassian found himself smiling back, his anxiety lessening. This couldn’t be so bad, right?

“I was authorized to take us outside the base for an hour or so. I’ve seen this clearing we could go to. And-” He pulled out a small basket out of the seat at the back of the cockpit. “I asked the cook for some food. I think it’s called a picnic.”

Normally, Cassian would think absurd the thought of the Alliance allowing someone to wander off for an hour, or for the cook (who Cassian had known since he had arrived to the base, and had never seen smile) to give him food other than the daily rations. But this was Bodhi Rook. Cassian was sure there wasn’t anyone on the base who didn’t like Bodhi. He was so genuinely kind and respectful to everyone, but didn’t let anyone doubt his loyalties, or his abilities, defending them fiercely even though he sometimes doubted himself. To Cassian, he was definitely a rebel, and he was glad to see others were beginning to think that as well.

Bodhi handed Cassian a helmet. “Ready to go?”

Cassian took the helmet. The things he did for Bodhi. “Ready.”

 

The first minutes on the air weren’t so bad. Cassian already knew all of Yavin 4, but he smiled when Bodhi pointed at his favorite places, mostly some ancient ruins, half covered in weeds.

Then Bodhi said: “Do you want to see something cool?”, and Cassian didn’t have the time to respond before they were going up, twirling in an almost delicate way that made him think, this is not so bad. Soon enough, though, the nose of the ship was pointing towards the ground. Cassian found himself upside down, blood rushing to his head as he gripped onto his seat, the ground getting closer, and closer…

When Cassian opened his eyes again, they were up in the air again, the vegetation that had looked so close and detailed now at a safe distance from them. Cassian couldn’t hear him, his heartbeat so loud it resounded on his ears, but he was sure Bodhi was laughing. Not mocking him, just truly happy. Cassian, on the other hand, felt as if he had aged at least ten standard years.

 

Luckily for Cassian, there were no more deadly manoeuvres. Bodhi landed on a clearing, and he was the first to get out. He had to lean on the ship as casually as possible for a minute, as he was feeling dizzy, unbalanced on his feet. 

“I have something important to tell you.” Bodhi told him once they had finished setting the food on top of a blanket they had found on the ship. Cassian raised an eyebrow in silent question. “The instructor said that, maybe, I could officially become a rebel pilot.”

“Really?” Bodhi nodded, his smile widening as he tucked a lock of stray hair behind his ear. “Bodhi, that’s amazing! I’m not surprised. You’re one of our best pilots.”

“I’ll even get a starfighter!” He said, eyes bright. He looked back at the ship behind them. “But I’m going to miss her.”

Cassian didn’t feel that bad to think he wasn’t going to miss her.

“But maybe I could borrow her sometimes, when we’re both not busy, of course.” Bodhi continued, unsure. The big plan was coming up, after all, and there was a chance Bodhi was going to be involved. Cassian didn’t allow himself to think about that. “If you want, of course.”

And what could Cassian say? No? It was true, he definitely was afraid of the thought that maybe, something could go wrong. He had seen and heard many accidents in more absurd situations. But that was different. That was war. When Bodhi and Cassian were in the air, it didn’t feel like they were in the middle of the war, in a rebel ship that could be taken down easily by the wrong people. The only real danger was Cassian having a heart attack due to the stress. It was something Bodhi loved, and so help him, he was willing to die trying.

Cassian reached out to take Bodhi’s hand. “I would want that.”

 

(Kaytoo was not pleased to hear that, later that day. “I like Bodhi Rook, but if you die due to a heart attack, I’m blaming him.” Cassian tried to tell him it wasn’t actually that possible. “Would you like me to tell you the probabilities?” Cassian politely reclined.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is, I think, my less planned, laziest work. I love it.  
> 2\. find me at cahssian on tumblr!


End file.
